Struggles of Half Breeds
by XDANTE1
Summary: A story that mainly focuses on my 2 OC. Set around CS, but their appearance will change everything. These changes will happen even before others meet them. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

_(I do not own BlazBlue just this story and the 2 OC.)_

**Struggles of Half Breeds**

**Prologue: New**** Beginnings**

Two figures were standing on a hill, looking down at a burning building. One was a 12 year old girl with ocean blue eyes and raven black hair with a white stripe on the right side. She was only wearing a plain grey lab shirt with shorts and had no foot wear. The other figure was a 24 year old man with crimson red eyes and red spiky hair, also wearing the same type of clothes as the girl.

The two just kept watching as the building was burning to ashes. The girl's face showed sadness while the man's expression remained straight. He sat down as the girl just knelt down next to him. After a few minutes of silence the girl spoke up.

"What now?"

"No idea." the man replied. He kept his gaze at the burning structure with the same face.

"Then why did you bring me here?" the girl asked.

"I don't know."

"Why bring me with you at all?"

"What is this? 20 questions?" was the man's half joking remark.

"You didn't have to save me, you know."

"I saved you because I wanted to. Nobody should ever be subjected to the horrors we had to endure."

"Let's hope it really won't happen to anyone ever again." said the girl.

After this, a few minutes of silence filled the air. This time, the silence was broken by the man.

"So… what's your name?"

"I… forgot… a side effect of the blood bonding process." answered the girl in a sad tone.

"Blood bonding process? I thought they create their subjects and not kidnap them." said the man with a surprised expression on his face.

"In my case… they took me… and killed my parents right in front of me…" the girl replied, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Sorry to hear that. But… what are you then?"

She wiped her tears away and turned to face him. "I use to be an angel, but… after the demon blood got injected into me, I'm only half angel. They kept using the word 'Nephilim' to describe me. I guess… that's what I am now."

The boy averted his attention to the sky after he received the answer. "Nephilim, huh? At least, you can call yourself something…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just a freak. They created me a few months back and didn't even bother to give me anything to distinguish myself with." answered the boy, in slight anger.

"Well… what about those?" asked the girl, as she was looking and pointing at the man's black dragon wings.

"It's a good thing bad thing type of thing. I can fly, sure, but… I'll freak out everyone who sees me. All because of that green haired bitch and masked freak with the fucking doll!" pure anger can be felt as he said these words.

"Tell me about it…" the girl decided to punch the ground to vent some of her anger. When she did, the ground shook lightly. "Was that… me?"

"Do it again." She hit the ground again, this time with more force and the ground shook even harder. "Remind me never to piss you off." said the boy in a half joking manner. He was actually starting to fear this young girl.

"I imagine it would be pretty hard after you saved me. Speaking of which, we should be going."

At this, the man stood up and looked at her surprised "We?"

"Well… we did have to suffer a lot and we have nobody else, only each other… so…"

"Fine by me… you know you're pretty smart for a kid. Not to mention you're a cute girl as well." he laughed a little at his own comment.

"Uh… thanks… I think. So, where to now… Nova?"

"Nova? What's that?" asked the boy in confusion.

"Your new name, silly. Everyone needs a name, so I gave you one." she smiles sweetly at him.

"I like it! Thanks Emy."

"Emy?"

"It just came to me. It suits you."

The girl smiles sweetly at this. "I like it too. Say… can I call you… my brother?"

"Well… I do have demon blood in me along with the dragon beastkin blood that gives me my wings."

"You have cool wings, bro." said Emy while still smiling.

Nova was taken aback by this answer and smiled back at her. "Thanks… sis."

The two embraced each other in a hug, happy that they started to have normal relationships.

"So… where are we going now?" Emy asked as they started to walk away from the destroyed building.

"To find help." was his reply.

"Who can help us?"

"I constantly saw 2 names with pictures while being subjected to the experiments. A man and a woman." answered Nova his sister.

"The man in the red coat with white hair and a large sword and the blonde girl in blue with guns?" Emy asked and his new brother was amazed by what she just said.

"You saw them too?"

"Yeah. The terrible people back there really showed interest in both of them."

"Then let's go warn them. They might help us out too." said Nova to Emy.

"Right! Let's go!"

With that, Nova picked up Emy and flew away. Little did they know at the time what will they be facing…

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**It's not long and focuses on my OC, but the next part will have other characters included. I will keep working on my other stuff as well, but in the meantime I hope this will do as well.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

_(I __do not own BlazBlue just this story and the 2 OCs.)_

**Struggles of Half Breeds**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

In an elegantly designed office, a man was sitting at his desk, doing a crossword puzzle while drinking coffee and boiling some eggs. The man was wearing a suit with a hard hat, had green hair that covered his eyes witch seemed closed. Interestingly, he kept laughing at his own jokes, while doing the crossword.

"Let's see… 6 letter word, an insane maniac… hm… oh I got it!" he exclaimed as he wrote his own name in the space. He made a crossword puzzle that had only his name in it. (Don't ask.)

"Hahahahaha! I just love this! Nice coffee, great crossword puzzle and some nice hard-boiled eggs."

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts.

He simply replied "Enter!"

A man came in wearing a purple cape with a mask followed by a large doll.

"Hazama… I have bad news." said the man who just entered.

Hazama kept looking at the crossword while speaking "What has green hair and loves trolling?"

The mean in purple just stares at him in disbelief and simply answers "Terumi."

"Of course! It's so obvious! Why didn't I think of that?! HAHAHA!" After Hazama wrote that down, he turned his attention to his guest. "So, what is this 'bad' news, Relius?"

"Our lab has been destroyed by subject No. 485."

Hazama just looks at him a bit confused.

"The one with the demon and dragon blood."

"Oh him! So, he finally showed his fangs, eh?" Hazama replied.

"Not really. The cameras couldn't quite record what happened. It was too sudden for that."

"And now all that work is for nothing. Such a pity." Hazama said with a rather casual tone.

"That is not all. He took subject No. 591." Relius added.

"And the blood samples from her?"

"Destroyed. It seems they're the only ones left with a connection to that place. Excluding us, of course." Relius stated.

"Well… back to the original plan then." He got up from his seat as he said that and started walking out. "I'll go check if the Eye is ready. Hopefully Rags can entertain me more this time."

"What about the 2 renegade subjects?" asked Relius with a bit of concern. "Their presence can be troublesome."

Hazama opened his door and stopped but didn't turn to Relius while answering "I think you're exaggerating, old friend. They may have survived the lab but I doubt that they're strong enough to withstand anything else."

"We can't know that for sure. Don't forget, Hazama… you intended to make them commanders of an immense army of demonic dragons and demonic angels. Such titles mean that they have some tricks up their sleeves."

"We locked their full potential, so I'm not worried at all. The only way to unlock it was lost with the lab. This way, they won't be able to match me. Let's not speak of this anymore. It bores me to hell. I'll go to Kagutsuchi for my appearance. Bye-bye!" with that Hazama left.

Relius looks over at the pot of boiling eggs then goes there and turns the fire off "I hate being his maid." After that he left the office as well, while still being uneasy about his 2 escaped test subjects.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

In a place, which is covered in eternal darkness, there is a beautiful rose garden with a little girl standing in the middle of it. She had blonde hair that was tied in two pig tails, making her look like a rabbit, wearing a black dress with a red bat symbol on it. As she seemed to be deep in thought, an elderly man came up to her dressed as a butler.

"Madam Rachel, your tea is ready."

"Thank you, Valkenhayn. Please bring it here." replied the girl named Rachel.

The butler bowed and went to get the tea. A large black cat and a fat purple bat appeared beside Rachel.

"Yes, princess?" They both asked in unison.

"Nago."

"Yes, milady." The cat transformed into a comfortable chair which Rachel sit in. "Princess, may I ask why you are looking at the 2 freaks of nature?"

"You shouldn't be talking like that about them. You're not a normal cat either."

"Yes… that's true."

"I still don't understand how these 2 can be so special." said the bat, which resulted in him getting a big slap. "Ow… that hurt, princess…"

"They can be the key to a rather interesting time shift here. Not only time will go on, but their presence and influence can create a rather… amusing outcome. Especially for my servant and the Eye." replied Rachel.

Valkenhayn walked up to her and served her some tea. "Are you sure they can handle such burden, milady?"

Rachel kept observing the 2 half breeds as they argue while walking towards Kagutsuchi when she answered Valkenhayn. "I am certain that they will do their best…" she sipped her tea "…even if they do not realize this." A small smile appeared on her face while she kept sipping her tea.

* * *

_Forest, near Kagutsuchi_

"That's the last time I'll listen to you when going somewhere!" a girl's voice said.

"I've been following your directions all along!" a male voice responded.

"You should have flown us there all the way!"

"Blame the scientist freak b***es for making me not use my wings!"

"LANGUAGE! I'm only 12, you know!"

"You're b***ing makes me think you're over 40…"

The silence of the forest was disturbed as Nova got smacked hard in the face and flew through 5 trees. Needless to say, he really felt that.

"Ouch…" was his only response as he was lying on the ground while twitching a little. He then made the wisest choice in his life "Note to self… never… and I mean never… call sis old…"

Emy walked over to him and said "Seems you learned your lesson, bro. Well, at least for now." She looks up and sees their destination not too far from them. She smiles and adds "At least your VERY rude comment got us here."

"Hurray… I'm so damn happy…" he replied sarcastically, then got up and held his sister's hand "Now, let's go!" He rushes off to Kagutsuchi while dragging her sister. He still forgot one thing "Wait, bro! We still don't have decent clothes!"

* * *

_Kagutsuchi_

Nova and Emy were walking in Ronin Gai, while the people there kept looking at them rather uneasily, some were even scared.

"I thought this'll happen. Curse my wings." said Nova while still walking with Emy.

His sister corrected him "It's not your wings, dummy! It's our clothes!"

They were still wearing the white experimental robe and didn't even have any foot wear. Or anything under the robe. "Oh… that too…" Nova added.

"Let's just find those guys and beat it."

"I agree, besides, if people only keep staring at us, then what could possibly-"

"HALT, EVIL DOER!" a rough voice called out to them.

"-go wrong." Nova finished his sentence while looking at one of the rooftops with Emy. They saw a hairy man with a red scarf in green outfit looking at them in a not so pleasant way. "Look, we're not evil and we realize we're not welcome here, so we'll just go." He started walking off with his sister, when a ninja dagger landed right in front of him. "What the hell?! Watch where you're throwing those!"

"I shall not let you keep an innocent little girl hostage, for I am Bang Shishigami! The warrior of Love and Justice!" said the person on the roof. Well, it was more like yelling.

Both Nova and Emy just blinked in confusion upon hearing those words. "That guy has some issues." Emy said while looking at his brother.

Nova then replied "No kidding. I think he's just stupid. Let's ignore him and keep going." As he was about to take another step, a dagger landed in front of him again but it didn't really surprise him this time. "I was expecting that, you know." he told Bang while not even looking at him.

Bang came down from the roof and was standing in front of Nova. "I told you! I will not let a monster like you take an innocent little girl!" Bang got into his fighting stance and added "Prepare to face justice!"

Nova sighed and scratched his head while saying "This'll be a problem…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you guys still enjoyed it. Special thanks to all my friends here.**


	3. Chapter 2: Chance Meeting

_(I __do not own BlazBlue just this story and the 2 OCs.)_

**Struggles of Half Breeds**

**Chapter 2: Chance Meeting**

"Look old man, why don't we just-" Nova's sentence was cut short as Bang punched him to the ground. "OW! Guess we're done chatting." he said as he got up a bit shakily. He thought "_This guy may look and talk like a fool but he sure is fast. Lucky for me, those hits are not strong. Well… that may be the result of sis hitting me about 50 times before we got here. Who knew I would benefit from that?"_

"There is no rest for you villain!" Bang yelled out as he was about to throw another punch at Nova.

"BRO!" yelled Emy with concern for her brother.

Surprisingly, Nova got behind Bang in a second, making him confused. "But… you just… I was… how…" was all that he could say while looking shocked.

Nova was amazed as well by this and stated "Seems I have a few tricks too."

Bang made Nova trip with a back sweep kick to his legs and said "I shall not let you terrorize the innocent! And let the girl go, you monster!"

"Look who's talking." Emy mentioned as she just watched.

Nova got up again looking very irritated. "What the hell is your problem?! I haven't done anything!"

"You bear the wings of destruction! This makes you a messenger of destruction and as a warrior of justice, I cannot tolerate destruction!" answered Bang as he was striking a pose.

Emy sweatdrops and says "He talks and says the word destruction too much."

"I know, right. Seems we have to beat him up to get out of here." Nova added while getting prepared.

"What should we do? We never fought before." Emy stated while backing up a little.

Nova just smiles and answers "Well, seems we're about to learn."

"You shall not leave, villain!" Bang charged at Nova who was just standing there, ready for the impact. Surprisingly, it never hit him. Emy stepped forward and threw a hard punch at Bang knocking him through 5 buildings and then landing in a pile of rubble. "Uh… lucky… punch… uh…" Bang lost consciousness.

Nova just stood there staring in surprise, then notices everyone looking at them. "Um… we better get going sis."

Emy looks around and nods. They ran from Ronin Gai, more confused than before.

* * *

_Kagutsuchi, Orient Town_

Our 2 heroes went into a small alley and looked if anyone was following them. They saw nobody and decided to catch their breath for a minute. They were still puzzled by that stranger from before.

"What the f*** was wrong with that guy? It's like he wasn't listening to us at all."

"I think… that's exactly… what happened…" said Emy while panting.

Nova looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

Emy then answered "Yeah… just need… to rest… haven't run… for months…" She kept panting then realized there was something she needed to know about her brother. "Hey bro… how did you do that back there?"

Nova looked at her confused, not understanding the situation. "What are you talking about?"

"You were in front of that guy and suddenly… you were at his back… in a blink of an eye. How did you do that?"

"I…" Nova scratched his head and looked puzzled before answering "…have no idea. It just… happened."

"Maybe… there's even more to us than meet's the eye." stated Emy as she stopped panting.

Nova just nodded at this. "Well, we still need to get going. Maybe-" he looked around hastily, as if searching for something. "Someone is here… above us!"

A girl with cat ears and tail wearing a yellow coat came falling down on them while yelling out "GIVE MEOW FOOD!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" said Nova and Emy, as they punched the girl to a wall before she could land on them.

"What on earth is wrong with this place?! First an idiot guy in green and now a stupid cat girl in yellow?"

"Let's not rush to conclusions, sis. Who knows, she maybe different from that idiot." replied Nova to her sister while helping the mystery girl get up. "You OK?" he asked her.

"Mew?" replied the girl who seemed to be wearing a mask that made her whole face dark except for her red eyes and sharp teeth.

Nova looked at her nervously then spoke up "Yeah… I have no idea what that mea-" he was interrupted when the girl was biting on his left wing. He started running around in the alley while screaming "STOP IT!" Eventually, the mystery girl stopped and dropped to the ground. _"OK, sis was right. Something's definitely not right with the people here. If they are people that is."_ thought Nova as he looked at his wing that was left with a scar. "Damn, that sucks!" He then turns to the girl and asks "Why the hell did you do that?!"

The girl makes a sad face and answers "Tao was just hungry, meow…"

Both of the half breeds were surprised and just remained silent. After a few minutes, Emy decided to speak "That's it? We're not food, you know."

"But you are meat, right Black Girl?" asked Tao in a rather playful manner.

The 2 just blinked in their confusion at the cat girl. After that, Emy spoke again "Why Black Girl? My hair isn't even fully black!" she stated while showing the small part of her hair being white at the right.

"But Black Girl is mainly black, so Black Girl is Black Girl, just like Wing Guy is Wing Guy." Tao answered.

"Wing Guy?" asked Nova a bit amused at the name. "I had worse. Why did you want to… eat us?"

"Tao is hungry, mew." Tao answered in her usual way.

Emy simply replied "That's no reason to eat us, you know."

Tao tilted her head in confusion before replying "But Black Girl and Wing Guy smell good, meow."

Nova and Emy looked at each other and then Nova spoke up. "I don't know if that is a complement or something else coming from you. Anyway…" he turned around and started walking away with Emy "… we don't have time to play. We gotta find a guy in a red coat with white hair to try and get some answers."

"You mean Good Guy." said Tao which made the two half breed turn around and look at her in surprise.

"Wait! You know him!?" asked Emy out of surprise.

"Good Guy gave Tao food earlier." replied Tao.

Nova quickly picked up Tao and asked while shaking her "Where is he?! He may be the only one who can help us! And he might be in danger too!"

Tao's eyes were swirling as she said "Wing Guy made Tao dizzy, meow… Nap time for Tao." With that, she fell asleep instantly.

Nova just looked at her dumbfounded and dropped her "Damn it!"

"Nice work, bro." said Emy in a sarcastic voice with and annoyed face. "Let's just keep searching for him."

They left Tao there to sleep while leaving the alley.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"They are taking too long." said Rachel as she kept observing the siblings looking for the man.

"At this rate, they will never get there on time." stated Valkenhayn as he poured some tea for Rachel.

"I agree. I did not wish to interfere but it seems I do not have a choice in this matter." she said while standing up from her chair.

Valkenhayn looked at her questioningly "Are you sure you should interfere, madam? It violates your position as an observer."

Rachel opened a portal for herself while replying "I am aware of that, Valkenhayn. However, they still need to play their role perfectly to achieve a better shift than what other timelines have brought. For that, they must be at my servant's location in less than 5 minutes and see the Eye along with him."

"Since they are hours away from them…" Valkenhayn started his sentence while Rachel finished it.

"…I have no choice but to interfere." after she said that, she went through the portal, which closed behind her.

Valkenhayn took away the tea set while still being uneasy of his master's choice. "I do hope you know what you are doing, madam."

* * *

_Kagutsuchi streets_

Nova and Emy kept walking down the streets while earning all types of looks from people and beastkin alike. The only expressions they didn't get are kind and smiling faces.

"If people have a problem with us, then they should just come clean and say it in my face." stated Nova a bit irritated.

His sister looked at him annoyed when saying "Like the guy in green from earlier? Or the cat girl in yellow trying to eat us?"

He shivered a bit remembering these, especially the bite from Tao. "Okay, you have a good point there."

They walked to an empty street, relieved that they won't receive any bad looks there. This was disturbed when the calm voice of a girl spoke to them. "Seeing you two up close is rather interesting." They turned around and saw Rachel standing behind them with a slight smile on her face. Nova and Emy were surprised to say the least. "I assume you have many questions to ask me."

Nova spoke first "Well… yeah. Why do you look like a rabbit?" He got smacked to the ground by his sister. "Ow…"

"Not the right question, dummy!" Emy said angrily then turns to Rachel a bit calmer. "Who are you and what do you want from us?!"

"I see the. So the girl is smart, while the man is dumb. A typical conception by my experience." stated Rachel in a calm manner.

Nova got up and yelled "Hey! That is so not true, you… you… uh… who or what the hell are you anyway?!"

"I see you finally started making sense. I am Rachel Alucard, current head of the Alucard family." she answered.

"And… why are you here?" asked Emy a bit worried.

Rachel opened a portal behind them and said "To make sure you both do your roles well. At this very moment, you are both late."

Nova seemed to be more puzzled than before and asked "Late from where?!"

Rachel just smiled slightly and answered "You shall see once you're there."

"That's a pretty lame answer…" he said while looking at the portal. "What do you think, sis?"

Emy just stared at Rachel for a few seconds and said "Something tells me we shouldn't trust her."

"I can take you to the person you are looking for." Rachel added, earning a surprised look from the half breeds. "The man you are looking for is called Ragna the Bloodedge."

"How do you know we're looking for someone?! And how do you know it's even him?!" asked Nova, who was shocked by this.

Rachel calmly replied "I kept my eye on the both of you. You caught my interest and both of you have the power to rewrite this timeline in a rather… amusing way for many individuals. This includes the two of you as well."

Emy turned to the portal and decided to walk close to it. Nova quickly stopped her. "You can't believe a word she says! She's completely insane!" he said to his sister.

"I somehow believe… that we should trust her." she said to her brother.

"But why?"

"I just… think we should."

"It would seem that your sister has the brains in this family, Nova." Rachel said, earning a surprised look from him.

"How do you know my name?!"

"I already answered that question. I was observing you. Do keep in mind that I do not like to repeat myself."

"Well… I guess… fine, we'll go through." replied Nova as he was getting close to the portal with his sister.

"A wise choice. Perhaps you're not as dumb as you look." said Rachel in her usual manner.

"Just shut up, Rabbit." replied Nova as he stepped through the portal with Emy & Rachel.

* * *

_Kagutsuchi, NOL building, basement_

Nova, Emy and Rachel walked out of the portal, standing behind a door. In front of them was something the two half breeds couldn't describe.

"What in the world is that?" asked Nova while staring in amazement.

Rachel just kept looking at it while answering "That is a cauldron. It contained the 13th murakumo unit, a being of human and machine. It was supposed to merge with Ragna to create the Black Beast, a creature that could bring destruction to the world."

"Where is Ragna now?" asked Emy.

"There." Rachel answered while pointing at a girl with a blue NOL uniform, lying on the edge of the cauldron. The girl then pulled up a man with white hair, heterochromic eyes of red and green, wearing a red coat.

"That… was unpleasant." said Ragna as he sat down. The girl just kept looking at him with tears in her eyes. "What?"

"Stupid…" she replied while starting to cry and hit Ragna's chest repeatedly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"OW! Be careful what you hit, damn it!" he said as he was clutching his side that was bleeding.

The girl gasped and said "Sorry."

Rachel decided to step forward and interrupt the moment. "It seems things are going as they should… for now."

Ragna was surprised and angry upon seeing Rachel "Shut up, Rabbit! Why the f*** are you even here?!"

"Such foul language." she then turns to the girl in blue and looks at her.

"Um… I'm Noel Vermillion and I'm-"

"I know very well who you are, child." Rachel interrupted her and turns to Nova and Emy then back to Ragna and Noel. "I have something to show the both of you."

Ragna just looked at her questioningly "Which is?"

Nova got to Rachel's side angrily "I'm not a thing, you damn Rabbit! I'm a living being, you know! Same goes for sis!"

"Bro! It's them!" said Emy as she got to her brother's side and looking at Ragna and Noel.

Nova turned to them surprised "Well… uh… what now?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. The next part will come later, since I have other things to do and write. Thanks for all the likes this is getting. You guys are the best!**


	4. Chapter 3: Team Up

_(__I do not own BlazBlue just this story and the 2 OC.)_

**Struggles of Half Breeds**

**Chapter 3: Team Up**

_Kagutsuchi Port, 3 minutes earlier_

Hazama arrived to Kagutsuchi via airship. He stepped out with his usual grin and left to the NOL building. He knew where he had to be and when, but he kept walking at a slow pace.

He thought to himself '_Seems there's no need to rush things. The world is still in one piece, which means the doll did her part well. Everything is setting into its right place. No matter what may happen… I have already won. Hahahaha!_'

He kept walking down the streets while maintaining a sinister smile. Things are about to get even more serious.

* * *

_Kagutsuchi, NOL building, basement, present_

"Who are you?" Ragna asked the 2 half breeds.

"And how do you know us?" Noel added with surprise in her voice.

Nova and Emy looked at each other and decided to answer "Long story…" So it was left at that. (For now at least…)

Rachel was looking around the place, as if she was searching for something, or maybe someone. _'He's not here yet but we have to make sure it happens before that. Hm…'_ she thought to herself and as if on queue, Nova noticed her searching gaze.

"Are you looking for something?" he asked her, to which Ragna got annoyed.

"Damn it, Rabbit! Stop hiding things from us and spill!" the Grim Reaper asked rather impatiently.

Rachel merely turned to him and said "It is not the time to reveal that just yet. However…" she turns to Noel and speaks to her in a serious manner "You must take a good look at these two." She points at Nova and Emy when saying this.

Noel is confused by this and simply asks "Why?"

"You shall know." Rachel replied in a calm way.

Noel looked at both of them and suddenly, her eyes turned blue and emotionless.

"What the hell?!" Ragna asked in surprise.

Emy took a step back as she looked scared. "Did we do that?!"

Before anyone could respond, Noel started speaking in a machine like voice "Loading… loading… loading… complete. Analyzing… analyzing… complete. Subject Number 591 recognized. Error… error. Full potential: suppressed. Code word: Heaven."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at this. "Interesting. I did not think she could unlock their full power. This will make things easier for us." she said earning an angry look from both Ragna and Nova.

"What the f*** is going on, Rabbit?!" Ragna asked irritatedly.

"Answer us already!" Nova added in an angry tone.

Emy just kept staring at Noel in surprise, feeling uneasy about the situation. "Heaven…" as soon as she said this word, she fell to her knees while holding her head in pain.

"SIS!" Nova exclaimed as he turned to Rachel furiously "Speak up you damn girl!"

"Her seal has been broken. Now, she can utilize her full power through training and practice." she answered him in a calm manner. "But we now have a problem."

* * *

"And I thought I'm good at hide and seek! HAHAHAHA!" a voice said from above. Rachel, Nova and Ragna turned to the source and saw Hazama grinning at them. "Well, well, well… seems Rags is still alive. How's the arm doing?"

Ragna was filled with rage upon seeing him. "You bastard!" he was about to charge at him but Nova suddenly got in his way. "Out of my way!"

"Hell no!" he replied to the Grim Reaper and said "This bastard is all mine to take down!"

Hazama raised an eyebrow at the person who said this. "Oh, so you're here. Shame. I had such high hopes for you and that little brat over there." He points at Emy.

"Leave my sister out of this!" Nova responded in pure rage.

"Hm… no use I'm afraid. That project is a lost cause. I didn't come here for either of you anyway." He looks at Noel and realized something _'WHAT?! How can the eye be activated already?! Oh well, no matter. I still have the upper hand here.'_ he thought and turned his attention back to Nova and Ragna. "Well then… since you robbed me of my duty, I can spare some time to play with you two."

Ragna draws his sword as he said "I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"

Nova extends his wings and says "Get in line! I'm taking him down!"

Rachel then smacked the both of them. "You shall fight together." she added, earning a surprised look from both of them.

"I can't fight with him!" They said in unison while pointing at each other. "Hey! Quit it! Stop copying me, damn it!" they kept saying at the same time.

Rachel remained calm and said "This is not the time to defeat Terumi. You must stall him while you can. There will be another chance later. That is all for now."

"I hate your mysterious bulls**t." Ragna said while turning to his enemy. "Huh… fine. What was your name again?" he asked his new 'partner' as he got ready to fight again.

Nova took a stance as well and said "It's Nova. And by the way…" he started to speak as he looked at Ragna's face closely "… those wanted posters of you are crap." He said while chuckling a bit.

Ragna was surprised then made a slight smile "You have no idea. Now… let's get him!"

"Right! Hang on!"

"To whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" as he said this, Nova picked him up and flew to Terumi's height. "Well, maybe this'll work after all." he said to himself then focused on Terumi. "Time to finish you!"

Terumi took out knives and got into a stance before saying "Let's have some fun!"

He launched himself towards Nova and Ragna to stab them but they suddenly vanished which made Terumi surprised. Nova reappeared behind Terumi and Ragna was about to slash him when he blocked it. He took a few steps back and started chuckling. "Seems this will be interesting."

"Nova, how did you do that?" Ragna asked silently, so his enemy couldn't hear.

"I have no idea. Seems I'm just this fast." he answered quietly. The Grim Reaper just shook his head while being a bit amused by this situation. "We have a chance in speed against him." Nova stated and Ragna agreed.

"As long as we can keep up this way." he added as they charged at Terumi again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emy was slowly waking up, while holding her head. "Ow… what was that?" she looks up and sees Nova and Ragna fighting Terumi. She gasps, realizing who the green haired man was. "What the hell is happening?!"

Rachel turns to her and answers "They are holding him up until we are ready."

"Ready for what?" the young girl asks while still focusing her gaze on the fight.

Rachel turns to Noel, who still had lifeless blue eyes and was in some type of hypnotized state. She then suddenly started speaking "Analyzing… analyzing… complete. Subject Number 591 recognized. Full potential: accessible."

"I don't get it. What's with her? And what's this full potential thing?" Emy kept asking these questions while getting more confused by the minute.

Rachel kept looking at the battle between the 3 men while answering her. "You shall learn in time…" Well… kinda answering.

Noel turned her attention to the fight as well. "Searching… searching… complete. Analyzing… analyzing… complete. Subject Number 485 recognized. Error… error. Full potential: suppressed. Code word: Inferno."

"He must come back here." said Rachel as she was still looking at the fight.

Nova and Ragna were panting heavily as Terumi seemed as fit as ever. "Is that all you got? What a shame. I expected this to be much more entertaining. HAHAHA!" he said in a mocking tone.

"Damn it! What now?" Ragna asked Nova who seemed to be getting tired.

"Ragna… I can't keep this up. I have to land." he answered as he touched the ground and fell to his knees while panting even more. "I… don't get it… why do I get… so tired… of flying…"

Ragna kept focusing on Terumi but was still listening to his partner. "You have to pull yourself together. This isn't over yet." He told the half breed as he readied his sword again.

Emy ran up to Nova and said "It's my turn now."

Both Ragna and Nova were very surprised by this. "You can't… be serious, sis." Nova said as he was still catching his breath.

"Bro… say Inferno. I know it sounds weird but just do it."

Nova looked confused but decided to say the word anyway. "Okay… Inferno…" he clutched his head because of the pain he felt and fell to the ground. "What… the…" was all he said as he lost consciousness.

* * *

The Grim Reaper just stood there surprised, not understanding the situation at all. "What was that about?" he suddenly felt a sharp pain at his side.

"You're still injured." Emy said as she got next to him. "I know how to end this fast. Clash with him and don't let him get away. As soon as I yell, you just duck."

"What are you planning?" Ragna asked while still holding his injured side.

Emy looked at him with killing intent and answered "Just do it!"

Ragna let out an annoyed sigh and decided to do as she said. "Fine, but don't blame me if you get killed."

Terumi was getting impatient. "Well, if you're not going to move…" he stated as he charged at Ragna. "… I'll make you move!" he clashed with Ragna using his knife and the two remained like that. "Time to die, Rags."

Ragna grinned and simply replied "Not today, jackass."

"NOW!" Emy yelled and Ragna ducked quickly, earning a surprised look from Terumi. His expression turned to fear as Emy suddenly shot up behind Ragna and punched her foe so hard that he flew out of the room through many walls. Feeling satisfied, she smiled a bit while rubbing her wrist. "That felt great."

Ragna got up and just stared at the large hole left in the wall. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." He said while turning to Emy.

"A wise choice." she replied then turned to the hole as well. "But he's still alive."

"And that is all for now." Rachel chimed in as she appeared beside the two of them with Noel and Nova. "We must leave this place."

"WHAT?!" Ragna yelled in anger as he was about to blow. "This is our chance to-"

"Get yourself killed. There will be another time, when both of your allies will be stronger. For now, we must leave."

Nova was slowly getting up, still holding his head. "Ow… anyone got the license plate of that truck?"

Emy knocked her brother on the head. "This isn't the time to be making jokes!"

"OW! Sis, my head hurts already! I don't need more pain!" Nova replied while still holding his head that was pounding with pain now.

"Then stop fooling around!"

"Yes, mom…" Nova answered in an annoyed tone. His sister shot a death glare at him and he felt like he just signed his death wish. "Uh… just kidding."

Ragna kept looking at them surprisingly. "You two are weird." he said in a calm manner.

Noel looked at Nova and started speaking again. "Analyzing… analyzing… complete. Subject Number 485 recognized. Full potential: accessible. Task: complete. Returning to stand by." After that her eyes returned to their usual emerald green color and looked around. "Um… what just happened?"

"That's what I want to know." The Grim Reaper added, turning to Rachel.

The vampire girl simply opened a portal and said "We shall take our leave." With that, she warped everyone out of there.

Terumi got back to the room, feeling dizzy. "Note to self… punish Relius hard for this." He shakes his head and got back to his usual self. "Hm… this certainly complicates things. No matter. The ultimate ace is still up MY sleeve and 2 freaks can't do anything to stop it!" Terumi left the place while laughing like crazy.

* * *

_Kagutsuchi, Orient Town alley_

Rachel gracefully landed on her feet while Nova and Ragna fell on their faces, then Emy landed on her brother and Noel landed on Ragna's back.

"Sis, get off me! You're heavy!"

"YOU MEAN I'M FAT?!" she kicked his brother's head to the ground.

Nova painfully lifted his head up and replied "I mean… enjoy the Nova couch… hehehe…"

Noel got off Ragna and he stood up while looking at Rachel with anger. "Now start talking, Rabbit! What the hell is going on?!"

Rachel smiled slightly at the 4 of them before saying "All in due time. As of now, you're all going to cooperate with each other."

"But… why?" Noel asked in complete surprise.

"I'm not gonna work with a person from the NOL!" Ragna yelled out completely frustrated.

Rachel kept her smile as she replied "You must, because of them." She pointed to the siblings. "You 2 are the only people they can count on, given current circumstances. Also, I have observed many outcomes for this crisis… but their involvement with the two of you may be one of the most intriguing. I look forward to what tomorrow will bring." She opens a portal behind her and slowly walks to it. "And Ragna…"

"What?"

"You should still learn some manners. I don't want them to pick up your foul attitude. One of you is all too much for the world as it is." She left through her portal as Ragna threw an empty tin can of cat food at the spot where it was.

"Damn her to hell!"

Nova got up and asked "So… what happens now?"

Ragna gave out an annoyed sigh and answered "Well… I guess the 4 of us are stuck with each other for the time being."

"I… don't really mind…" Noel said while fidgeting her fingers a bit.

Emy then asked "Where to now?"

"Judging by the look of Ragna, we should get to a medic."

He looked at Nova with slight anger and asked "What's that supposed to-" he cut himself off as his side was hurting again. "Okay… I see your point…"

Noel turned Ragna to say "I remember that there's a clinic not far from here."

"Then let's take him there." Nova said while trying to help Ragna but the Grim Reaper pushed him away. "What?! I just tried to help!"

"I can manage!" he said as he kept holding his side. Noel walked up and tried to help him.

"Please listen to him. You're injured." she said while getting closer to him.

"I don't need help."

"Listen to her!" Emy yelled as she was about to hit him.

Ragna just sighed again and leaned on Noel. "Fine…"

"Good. This way." she started leading them into town.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Rachel returns to her castle, where Valkenhayn was already waiting for her with some tea. "I assume everything went well, madam?" he asked.

Rachel took her seat and sipped her tea before answering. "I hope so. That was only the first part of the process. Now, it's up to Mr. Grim Reaper and Ms. Doll to show them the rest."

"But madam, they have many questions only you have the answers to." Valkenhayn added as he stood behind Rachel.

She took another sip as she replied "That is correct. But some questions… should never be answered…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**My lines might be disturbing, if so, sorry about that. I hope those who like this story like this part as well. Please leave a review.**


End file.
